


Morning After

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Smut, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: When FP woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, next to a woman half his age, he realized he probably should be pretty pleased with himself.But he wasn’t.Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 // Morning After
Relationships: FP Jones II/Veronica Lodge
Series: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718428
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	Morning After

When FP woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, next to a woman half his age, he realized he probably should be pretty pleased with himself.

But he wasn’t.

He was disappointed in not having more restraint.

Veronica was a sweet girl, even though she’d been coming onto him really strong as of late.

She’d started working at the bar he owned a few months ago. He had been the one to hire her and he’d often found himself regretting the decision. Not because she was a bad employee. She was great, always early and never complaining about staying late, she worked hard. 

The regret always set in when he found himself admiring her flawless body, or when she’d blatantly flirt and make comments about how he should take her out some time. He hoped she was joking, even though he knew she wasn’t.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want her. He did. She was beautiful and charming and smart and just about the sexiest woman he had ever met. But he had his time, he was too old for her, and she deserved to be enjoying her twenties with men her own age, not ones who were soon approaching the end of their prime.

FP had been married already, he had kids (close to her age), there wasn’t anything he could offer her.

Making sure Veronica was still asleep, he tried to move as slowly as he could, slipping out from under her soft sheets and looking around for his discarded clothes. Some were on the floor, others thrown over furniture.

The night before they had celebrated Jughead’s college graduation with a party at the bar. Veronica told him she had too much to drink and he felt like he couldn’t refuse when she asked him to take her home.

Having had a few himself, and in a great mood due to his son’s recent success, he didn’t resist when she pulled him inside and began kissing him.

The night was still fresh in his memory, her moans of pleasure still echoing inside his head. Of course it had been amazing, he had no doubt it would be, but it was wrong, and he had fucked up so badly.

She was his employee. She was way too young. She deserved better.

He was in the home stretch after finding his shirt, when her tired and sexy morning voice almost made him jump out of his own skin. He never thought he’d find himself in this situation. He’d been with a handful of women, but none her age - well, not since he was her age, of course. And none so stunning. 

“Not sneaking away, are you?”

Sighing, he pulled his shirt on and turned around to look at her. She looked so inviting, the picture of any straight man’s dream, laying naked in a warm, sun covered bed.

“I shouldn’t have stayed,” he said.

She held the covers over her chest as she came to sit up on the bed. “Why not? We got done pretty late… I don’t even remember when we stopped and I fell asleep,” she smiled in a way that looked like she just couldn’t help it.

She was blissful, and why shouldn’t she be? Last night was the best sex he’d ever had, both drunk on each other and going for what they wanted without consideration of what the morning would bring.

“I mean, I should never have even come in,” he corrected, running a hand through his hair to try and comb it out, but also out of nerves.

Her smile turned to disappointment before she sighed. “Well you can’t leave… it would be pretty shitty if you did… Come on, I’ll make you breakfast,”

He did feel guilty just leaving after what they had done, so he agreed to stay. And even though it was very hard to say no when she asked him to come back into her bed, he still did, trying to stay away from her like she was something that would burn him if he got too close.

She sighed again and got out of bed, unashamed as she should be, naked body on display as she worked to throw her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed an oversized t-shirt to cover up with. He couldn’t help but admire her, although he tried his hardest not to.

He followed her, watching her lovely long, tanned legs as she walked ahead of him, remembering how they felt around him.

He spotted his jacket thrown over her couch and recalled how the undressing had begun there, before the burst of passion continued into her bedroom and they became lost to the world.

He sat at the counter when she refused his help and began moving around, effortlessly working to get the coffee and eggs made.

What the hell was he going to say to her, he wondered. He didn’t want her to want him, she deserved better. So much better.

“Veronica,” he began, not meaning to sound so low right away.

She placed the coffee and eggs in front of him and he could have abandoned his thought right there and then. It had been so long since someone made him breakfast, and the eggs honestly looked so good.

“These look good, thank you,”

She stepped to the side of the counter, her body, even though partly covered in the t-shirt, was still on display. He could still see her breasts through the thin white fabric and the thought of throwing her up onto the counter and spreading her legs was taking over.

“I’m not much of a cook but I do make good eggs. Eat up,”

He quickly put some of the fluffy eggs onto his fork and ate, wanting to distract himself with food. He moaned. They were good.

He shoveled more into his mouth, taking the time to figure out what to say.

She sipped her coffee and watched him, and before he could begin talking again, she did.

“I know you don’t think it’s a good idea, but I’d really like to do what we did again,” She leaned against the counter as she spoke, her round ass sticking out. He was sure if he was directly behind her he’d have an even better view.

_ Fuck _ , he felt so bad for objectifying a young woman that way. He was not a creepy old man, he wasn’t going to let himself become one.

“Veronica… I wasn’t thinking straight last night. I hate that I let that happen between us,”

She frowned but he could tell he hadn’t really hurt her too badly. She wasn’t one to back down easily, which was going to make this much more difficult.

“Really,” she asked, “you  _ hated _ last night?” 

He never said he  _ hated _ what they did, just that he let it happen.

She stepped closer and he swallowed hard, her hand on his knee making him turn out on his stool slightly, Veronica stepping between his legs.

“I recall you telling me how much you were enjoying my… what was it?…  _ wet, tight pussy _ ,” 

God, did she have to sound so damn sexy? His cock was already half hard and her velvety voice repeating some of the things he had said was almost too much.

Her hand came to rub him through his jeans. He swallowed again and tried to keep a straight face, his hands itching to touch her but his brain yelling at him to stop her. It resulted in a sort of paralysis.

“Come on… don’t tell me you forgot already,” she teased, so close he could feel her hot breath against his face. She was so perfect she didn’t even have morning breath. Her lips moved to his ear as she continued to rub. “I definitely remember… I’m getting wet again just thinking about how hard you fucked me,”

He closed his eyes and flashes of her naked and writhing beneath him burned his eyelids. Yes, of course he remembered. She was so fucking hot it wasn’t normal.

Finally though, his head won and his hands worked to stop what she was doing. 

She frowned at him as she pulled away enough so they could look at each other, but still so close that she was between his legs.

“FP,” she sighed, “Why are you denying yourself this? I know you feel this thing between us,”

“I’m twenty years older than you, for starters,”

She rolled her eyes and huffed with exasperation. “So what?”

“Don’t you want to be with men your own age?”

“Men my age?” she asked, like it was a joke. “I haven’t been into men my age since I was probably eighteen,”

“So you’ve been with older men before?” he asked, not meaning to get distracted. It shouldn’t matter. 

She smiled softly, bringing her gentle hands up to caress his face. “You’re not old. You’re in your mid forties, that’s not old,”

“Great job avoiding the question,” he half teased.

“Fine, yes, I’ve been with men my own age and a few older… I like older,”

“Why?”

She shrugged, her eyes studying his face. “For starters, older men are more experienced and always pay better attention to my body than guys my age do,”

He thought about it, and it was true, he was definitely more concerned about his own pleasure when he was young than he was pleasing his partners.

“I don’t know,” she went on, “I get along with people who are older than me… it’s really not a big deal for me… I think you’re an interesting person and I’m attracted to you… and… I really wish you’d take me seriously about all this,”

For the first time that morning he saw something vulnerable behind her dark eyes. He should have been more sensitive. In an attempt to comfort her, he brought his hands to her waist.

“I do take you seriously,”

Her hands came to his shoulders and she offered a small smile. 

“Do you really want me to take you out?” he asked.

Her smile brightened a bit and he saw it really was what she wanted. It would be hard to say no now, when she looked so happy.

“So you want more than just sex?”

“I want… I want you to take me out only if you like me as much as I like you,” she answered, “And while I want lots and lots more sex from you… I just as equally would like more,”

For someone so young, he admired how confident she was, going after what she wanted.

When she cupped his face again and moved in for a kiss, he returned it, melting into her warmth and not even realizing how weak he already was to her.

His arms around her tightened, his hands easily slipping over her plump ass and squeezing the flesh until she moaned into the kiss and pressed herself harder against him.

As he stood, he pulled the t-shirt up and off her body, leaning down so he could lift her next. He knew he’d regret this, but still, he plopped her down on the counter, spreading her thighs open as he stepped in between. Her hands were already fast at work on his jeans to get him undressed too.

She gasped as he pulled her roughly to the edge, her excitement clear behind her eager eyes.

As soon as he was free, her thrust into her, groaning roughly at how fucking good it felt and reveling in her cry of pleasure.

Maybe he would regret it, or maybe he could take a chance and see where this actually went. Maybe dating someone as exciting and sweet as Veronica would give him a better view of the world.

As she began to demand dirty requests against his ear, FP finally shut his brain off and completely lost himself in the pleasure. He had to let go some time.

And what better time than the present?


End file.
